1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a distillation drinking fountain and, more particularly, to an energy-saving distillation drinking fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, drinking fountains are categorized into distillation type and boiling type. The term “distillation” means to heat a liquid up to a boiling point thereof. Since the liquid contains different substances having different boiling points, the substance with lowest boiling point will steam firstly after the boiling point of the liquid is reached. By this time, the steamed substance will be collected in a container and other substances with higher boiling points will remain in where they are. Thus, purification of the liquid is achieved.
A conventional distillation drinking fountain includes a heating container, a condenser tube and a water-collecting container. The heating container has a sleeve cavity and a heating unit. The sleeve cavity has a receiving space for receiving a liquid. The heating unit is disposed in the receiving space for heating the liquid contained in the receiving space. The condenser tube has one end communicating with the receiving space via a pipe, as well as another end communicating with a storage space of the water-collecting container via a pipe.
When the liquid in the distillation drinking fountain is to be distilled, the liquid is firstly poured into the receiving space of the sleeve cavity. Then, the liquid is heated up by the heating unit until a predetermined temperature is reached. The predetermined temperature is preferably a little bit higher than the boiling point of water, namely, 100° C., enabling a moisture content of the liquid to be vaporized as steam. Then, the steam enters the condenser tube via the pipe. As the steam contacts the condenser tube, the steam will condense into water molecules because the temperature of the condenser tube is lower than that of the steam. The condensed water is then directed to and collected in the storage space of the water-collecting container via another pipe. Thus, distill water is obtained for drinking purpose.
The conventional distillation drinking fountain directly heats up the liquid in the receiving space via the heating unit. However, the liquid prior to heating is in a room temperature which is very much lower than the boiling point of the liquid. Thus, more energy is required for the heating unit to heat up the liquid, resulting in a great use of energy. Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional distillation drinking fountain.